Opuestos Atraídos
by vanehil
Summary: Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki son ambos altos cargos de empresas rivales, supuestamente se odian a muerte, ¿Qué sucederá cuando les toque trabajar juntos?


**Opuestos Atraídos. **

Autor: Vanessa (vane-chan6) & Ibrahil (evian-fork)

Fandom: Supernatural RPF

Rating: NC-17

Parejas/Personajes: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki – Jeffrey Dean Morgan – Menciones de Jared Padalecki/OMC

Genero: Drama

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje menor – Smut – Bottom!Jared

Disclaimer: Los actores se pertenecen a ellos mismos, la historia y las situaciones son totalmente nuestras.

Palabras: 8.085

Resumen: Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki son ambos altos cargos de empresas rivales, supuestamente se odian a muerte, ¿Qué sucederá cuando les toque trabajar juntos?

NDA: Pues tomándonos un descanso de los fics largos en los que trabajamos. Tambien, un regalo pequeño para nem-sa por su cumpleaños. (lol)

* * *

Al terminar la reunión, Jensen Ackles se sentía terriblemente frustrado y enfadado. En toda la maldita reunión no había podido hacer más que asentir con la cabeza y sonreír como un memo, observando cómo su propio jefe lo lanzaba al campo enemigo, obligándolo a trabajar con la empresa rival, el, que por años había estado destrozando el pequeño trono de Padalecki en el bando contrario.

— No es que el tuyo permanezca intacto. — le había espetado Jeff un día mientras salían de una cena con su esposa.

Y era verdad, ambas empresas eran acusadas mundialmente por sus desperdicios tóxicos, y aun así, la gente seguía usando los celulares que ellos fabricaban. Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki compartían el mismo puesto en empresas diferentes, ambos eran jefes del departamento de bienes ambientales, pero eran personas muy diferentes la una de la otra.

Jensen era despiadado, actuaba por la diversión que le causaba ver a los abogados de Samsong sudar ante sus acusaciones, mientras que Padalecki actuaba por moral y siempre vencía en sus acusaciones.

Tan pronto como Jensen escapo de la habitación, sintió como los pesados pasos de Padalecki se acercaban, el hombre era alto, fuerte. Tan alto, que si sus pasos no le delataran lo haría su altura, no soportaba el hecho de que este con sus piernas más largas le alcanzara con facilidad, no soportaba sentirse pequeño a su lado, no soportaba su expresión tranquila pese a que le habían asignado trabajar con el...

Padalecki debería estar tan enojado como él, pero siempre era más de lo que él esperaba y si eso le molestaba también.

— Se supone que empezamos en la tarde con esto. — dijo Jensen sin alzar la voz una nota, manteniendo un poco la calma luego de que Padalecki se detuviera frente a él.

— Si... ¿Qué pasa con ello? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto con una ceja alzada ante la sonrisa, lo enfadaba que el hombre fuera medio hippie con sus relaciones.

— Es casi la hora del almuerzo y como pasaremos el resto de la tarde juntos, pensé que podríamos empezar por el almuerzo. — explico afianzando su portafolios, mientras unos hoyuelos se hacían presentes en su rostro.

Era terriblemente adorable para Jensen, que desvió su mirada de él, sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de advertencia de su jefe, suspiro, no tenía más opción que almorzar y cenar con el neandertal amante de las plantas.

— Bien, iremos a un restaurant que conozco. — dijo dándole la espalda a Jared.

— Oh... claro ¿Qué podemos comer ahí? —pregunto, asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Jensen.

Jensen se alejo, sintiéndose incomodo cuando la mejilla de Jared rozo la suya.

— Carne. — respondió, recuperando su compostura y sonriendo perversamente.

Lo que obtuvo fue un mohín en respuesta. — Pero... ¿no podemos ir a un lugar que también tengan algo más verde?

— No. — Jensen respondió. — ¿vienes o no? Estoy comenzando a sentirme hambriento.

— Vamos Jensen, por favor... un lugar donde podamos comer los dos — pidió de nuevo

Un carraspeo hizo a Jensen sobresaltarse, al parecer su jefe iba a asegurarse hasta el final de que Ackles no jodiera las cosas, por lo que rodando los ojos, Jensen acepto ir a donde sea que Jared fuera a almorzar, y por lo que conocía de él, seguramente acababan en una granja comiendo rábanos con tierra sin fertilizar.

* * *

Una hora después se dio cuenta que no estaba tan equivocado, acabaron en un local de esos, sí... de esos que prometen hacer que cada cliente tenga una experiencia vegetariana que rebobine sus sentidos, algo loco si le pregunta sin dos minutos después de que Jared ordenara este le sonrió, haciéndole notar que estaban en un área de comidas mixtas... habían locales que prometían carne grasosa.

Como lo odio... no entiende porque tenía que preocuparse de él, por su parte lo hubiera llevado a un lugar donde solo carne sirvieran.

El estomago se le revolvió con solo ver lo que le servían en el plato a Padalecki, pero se alegro de nuevo cuando llego a probar un jugoso bistec sin que Jared pronunciara palabra sobre sus instintos caníbales.

— Quiero discutir los informes del terreno que ocuparemos. — dijo después de varios bocados, mientras Jared estaba ocupado en su plato de berenjenas.

— ¿En serio quieres discutir eso mientras almorzamos? — preguntó, su lengua acariciando sus labios mientras comía.

— ¿Que discutes mientras comes? — pregunto Jensen, estirando sus piernas bajo la mesa, sintiendo como se rozaban con las largas de Jared. Quizás fue idea suya, pero le pareció observar un estremecimiento en aquel enorme cuerpo cuando se rosaron.

— Cosas más... amenas, como ¿Como esta tú vida en estos momentos?... o ¿Que te gusta hacer?

Jensen bufo.

— No voy a hablar de eso contigo. Y realmente no quiero saber cómo es tu vida de vegetariano o como mantienes ese enorme cuerpazo a base de lechugas. — mascullo tan salvajemente que no noto lo que salía de sus labios.

— No tienes que ser tan duro ¿Sabes? — argumento, su voz era suave muy contrario a la del rubio — Y bueno... un cuerpo sano no necesita carne para mantenerse, el mío es el ejemplo...

El rubio cerró sus ojos y suspiro. — Bien, digamos que te creo, ¿de verdad solo te alimentas de eso? — señalo el plato de Jared, lleno de una ensalada _caesar_ y de un plato secundario lleno de cosas que parecían huevos diminutos.

—Si — contesto con una sonrisa enorme — Solo me alimento de vegetales y frutas, como algunas harinas de vez en cuando pero no mucho ¿Y tú?

— Me gusta variar con mi comida. — respondió, y noto por la sonrisa de Jared que había terminado diciendo algo sobre él, el día podía ponerse peor de todas formas.

— Yo también, solo que de forma distinta. — contestó, inclinándose por su vaso de vidrio, sus piernas rozándose más con las ajenas.

Jensen intento alejarse, pero la mesa era tan pequeña que no hacía mucha diferencia sin que su movimiento se hiciera evidente, tuvo que soportar el calor que Padalecki irradiaba de su cuerpo.

— No parece. — dejo sus cubiertos a los lados de su plato y alzo la vista hacia Jared. — deberíamos hablar de trabajo ahora.

Si que sabe porque esta tan desesperado por meter el trabajo dentro de la conversación, porque si bien ha descubierto de que Padalecki es tan bueno como todos dicen, está comenzando a sentirse enfermo consigo mismo por siquiera considerar tener algo con este chiquillo que, aunque sepa hacer su trabajo, solo ha tenido suerte a lo largo de su carrera.

No le hace gracia que le sonría y acceda a lo que le pide, colocando su plato de comida al lado e inclinándose a por el maletín que ha colgado del respaldar de la silla. Saca de allí varios papeles y los coloca en el pequeño espacio, para luego llamar a la camarera, que no solo se lleva su plato sino el de Jensen que aun está a medio comer; aun así, no dice nada, porque él ha sido quien ha pedido que el tema de conversación cambiara a algo más profesional.

— Me gustaría que fuéramos a un sitio más privado. – Jared sugirió, acercándose a Jensen la pila de papeles que debían repasar juntos para elaborar una estrategia comercial que aminorara el impacto de las nuevas construcciones en la psiquis de los ciudadanos de Detroit donde la nueva sucursal y sede de ambas empresas estaría. – es información delicada. – agrega, lamiendo sus labios rosados antes de sonreírse amablemente, sus hoyuelos mostrándose cuando lo hace.

Es ridículamente sexy, y aun así Jensen lo odia.

— ¿A dónde iríamos? – masculla, mordiéndose las ganas de maldecir como un marinero somalí cuando comienza a leer lo que tiene entre las manos.

— Puede ser a la oficina de alguno, sin embargo no creo que mi jefe acepte territorio tan poco neutral, así que quizás podríamos trabajar en el estudio de mi apartamento ¿Qué te parece? — su pregunta se desliza con otra sonrisa, una pequeña que Jensen mira detenidamente ¿acaso no le duele sonreír tanto?

— Eso se escucha muy personal. — responde luego de carraspear, tomando el vaso de agua que ha dejado en la mesa la camarera y pasando el nudo en su garganta mientras continua leyendo. Los ojos de Jared aun están fijos en él y es imposible concentrarse.

— No tienes tanta suerte, Jensen. — molesto Jared, sin quitar sus ojos de los verdes.

— ¿Disculpa? — alza sus ojos de las letras y los fija en los de Padalecki que ahora mismo son grisáceos, oscurecidos por la pobre luz del _dinner_ que han escogido. — espero que no hayas sugerido que quiero algo más que una relación de oficina, porque si es así, tienes demasiada confianza en tus pobres atributos.

La risa de Jared inunda el lugar y Jensen se da cuenta de las miradas de deseo que atrae, son muchas y sin saber porque eso le irrita un poquito más de lo que debería.

— Fuiste tú el que dijo que sonaba muy íntimo... No me mires a mí.

— Dije personal, personal usualmente significa personal, no intimo. No quiero tener nada íntimo contigo. — sisea, pero cuando mueve las piernas, nuevamente las de Jared están allí, tocándole por todas partes y eso lo hace bufar. — aparta tus piernas de gigante. — dice, pero su tono es débil, lo que no es nada bueno.

— No tengo piernas de gigante... Son piernas proporcionales — aclaro con una sonrisa, Jensen no entendía como parecía ser inmune a su mal humor, a su voz fuerte y decidida — Y no te pongas a la defensiva, deberías relajarte un poco, ¿Vamos a mi estudio?

— Bien. — salto, poniéndose de pie, y tomando su maletín junto con los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Se aseguro de darse la vuelta antes de que Padalecki pudiera sonreír como un tarado por haber triunfado nuevamente, vamos, que ya había ganado la batalla para decidir el sitio de comida, ahora también decidía a donde ir. Hijo de puta, parecía que le dominaba con solo sugerencias.

— No sonrías. — le ladro, sabiendo que Padalecki le seguía muy de cerca tan pronto empezó a caminar.

— Esta bien — respondió conteniendo la risa, mientras caminaba de tal manera que Jensen podía sentir su sombra claramente más alta cubrirle, una sensación extraña y de alguna forma supo que aunque Padalecki lo intentara no había podido dejar de sonreír, al menos levemente.

— Eres un cabrón, solo porque te deje salirte con la tuya esta vez, no quiere decir que mañana decidas el lugar de reunión. — le gruño, apenas volteándose para verle una vez estuvieron en la calle. Irían en el auto de Jensen porque en ese auto habían venido, así que ahora tendría que soportar a Jared de nuevo en un espacio diminuto.

— Hey no sonrió por eso, ni que tuviera cinco. — se quejo, moviéndose un poco más rápido para ir al lado del otro hombre — Solo sonrío... Es bueno para la salud ¿Alguna vez lo haces?

— No. — replico, sintiéndose con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. — a algunas personas viven sus vidas en serio, como yo. — y a Jared solo le divierte como lo dice, con convicción y viéndole con el ceño fruncido mientras sigue caminando. — tú eres de la clase de personas que lo tiene fácil, pensando que con sonreír va a avanzar.

— Eso no es cierto... sonrío porque así los días duelen menos. — susurro y por primera vez Ackles mira algo distinto en aquel rostro algo que Padalecki no le permite tener el tiempo suficiente de analizar, cuando está caminando un poco más adelante ocultándose.

— Eres solo un hippie. — toma a Padalecki del brazo para detenerlo. — el auto esta por aquí, Padalecki. — lo dice como una excusa, quiere volver a ver esos ojos.

Pero el cabello de Jared es largo y por si fuera poco rehúye de su contacto, es imposible ver algo mas allá del puente de su nariz.

— Abre la puerta... Se hace tarde.

Parece que una vez más ha terminado por ser el imbécil que todos saben que es, y le sienta satisfactorio haber logrado joder a Padalecki, que se sienta con la cabeza hacia la ventana, sin mirarle, pretendiendo que no existe. Finalmente ha ganado una con el jodido hippie.

Aunque después de unos minutos largos de silencio luego de una dirección murmurada, Jensen Ackles comienza a sentirse incomodo en el diminuto espacio.

— ¿Eres así de callado después de que comes, o solo lo haces en esta ocasión?

— Soy así de callado — responde simplemente y no le mira, maldición casi media hora dentro de su estúpido auto para que Padalecki encuentre cualquier cosa fuera de la ventana más interesante que el... Desde niños jugando en un parque que seguramente tuvo tiempos mejores desde una pizzería cualquiera, ¡Que el cuello debe estar le doliendo, maldición!

Finalmente, en el último semáforo, se anima a estirar su mano, colocándola debajo de la barbilla parar tirar de su rostro, forzándolo a verlo a los ojos. Esas gemas grisáceas ahora tienen un tono verde cuando le fulmina con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Soy demasiado para ti?

— No sé de que hablas — de un movimiento brusco se quita la mano de Ackles de su mentón, su rostro volviendo a la ventana. — Solo una cuadra más y llegamos, está un poco desordenado... por unas cuantas cajas.

— ¿Estas mudándote? ¿O planeas cambiarte de apartamento?

Ignora el hecho de que Padalecki no quiere seguir la conversación y decide hablar, siempre ha sido bueno parar ignorar lo que las personas quieren, pero ahora mismo, solo quiere escuchar la voz de Padalecki como la escucho en el restaurant, provocativa, divertida, inocente.

— No... son cosas que aun no decido que hacer con ellas. — se encogió de hombros, como si realmente aquello fuera un pequeño, y a la vez enorme dilema en su vida. — ¿Cómo crees que debamos abordar la estrategia?

— ¿Cosas de tu ex? — pregunto, ignorando por primera vez una pregunta de trabajo y sacando un bufido sorprendido por parte de Padalecki.

— No... no son cosas de mi ex. — gruño, haciendo una señal para que se detuviera frente a un edificio de apartamentos, de unos diez pisos, nada demasiado grande — ¿Crees que debamos definir una parte de la población en la que hacer énfasis?

— Suena como si fueran cosas de tu ex para mi, oh, quizás son cosas de alguien a quien consideraste algo pero nunca lo fue. ¿Por qué guardar cosas si son tuyas? Siempre podrías encontrar algún sitio donde ponerlas. Desde aquí no parece un apartamento muy pequeño.

— No son cosas de mi ex, maldición al igual que tu, mucha gente me considera lo suficientemente repugnante como para no tener nunca nada conmigo ¿Está bien? — su voz no es alta, pero terroríficamente segura de lo que dice — Ahora por favor, solo ordenemos algo de beber o comer, porque puede que trabajemos toda la noche...

— Por Dios, Padalecki, no eres repugnante, solo digo eso porque me jode que todo mi jodido departamento quiera ponerse de piernas abiertas para que te los folles uno a uno. — mascullo, aunque la verdad quiso reír, pero estaba demasiado ocupado entrando en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía Jared.

— Como sea — musito, buscando entre sus cosas las llaves de su apartamento — El espacio de estacionamiento que puedes usar es el A-C.

— Oh, ahora te digo que eres atractivo y te haces el ofendido, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Quieres una declaración aun más convincente? — sabe que Padalecki está rodando los ojos, seguramente mordiéndose las ganas de bufar. — ¿sabes? Quizás te gustan los cabrones como yo y por eso te han roto el corazón.

— Puede que tengas razón, — contesto, haciendo que fuera Jensen quien bufo porque no se esperaba esa pequeña respuesta, menos con ese tono tan despreocupado — Solo para de querer molestarme, lo lograste, mi sonrisa no te atormenta mas... — agrego dramáticamente, bajándose del auto y dando un portazo con toda la intención.

Sabía que eso enfadaría a Ackles con ganas y por eso lo hizo, no tardo en escucharle refunfuñar mientras le seguía al ascensor, quejándose de que él no le pagaría un auto nuevo, y que recién acababa de arreglar no se que en las puertas, no estaba escuchando, le preocupaba mas escuchar a la voz de su cabeza que le decía que Ackles estaba por saber algo de lo que el aun no estaba muy seguro.

Que Ackles lo encendía con su actitud bastarda.

Esta molesto, de repente quiere subir por las escaleras solo para desahogarse lo suficiente y no golpear a Ackles en su estúpido rostro con pecas y ojos verdes, no que él le haya puesto mucha atención, no, pero es imposible no notarle. Y muy contrario a lo que desea, toma el ascensor con Jensen demasiado cerca de el... sus hombros rosándose, nuevamente ambos en un espacio pequeño.

Espera que esta tontería se acabe por el día, ya que su apartamento es espacioso, lleno de recovecos donde meterse para no estar pegado a Ackles todo el tiempo, bueno, eso si Ackles no elije la mesa central de su estudio, donde seguro sus pies volverán a tocarse.

— Zapatos afuera. — ordeno apenas entraron en el recibidor, retirando los suyos y colocándolos en una repisa, quedando solo en medias, apenas observo como Ackles hacia lo mismo mientras el se metía a la cocina a buscar agua que beber.

Ciertamente lo primero que Ackles nota es que la sala está llena de cajas, unas a medio cerrar, otras cerradas... Otras vacías, Padalecki no parece llevar ahí mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza, Ackles?

— Quiero una explicación lógica de porque aun no has desempacados estos. — cuando Jared llega a la sala con la cerveza, de inmediato le ve hurgando en sus cosas. — apuesto a que lo primero que desempacaste son tus juguetes sexuales.

— Hey... — se sonroja de inmediato, mirando a Jensen con un gesto de sorpresa — ¿Qué haces? , deja eso — se apresura hacia donde esta Jensen, dejando en la mesa las cervezas.

— ¿Por qué? Soy un hombre curioso, así es como soy bueno en mi trabajo. — Jensen se encoge de hombros, girándose a ver a Jared, para mas colmo, le sonríe. — hey, no escondes aquí tus trapos sucios, ¿no?

—No... no tengo trapos sucios, mi trabajo es totalmente transparente — se quejo, quitándole de la mano la pequeña botella de lubricante que había sacado de esa caja, que por lo menos era lo único más vergonzoso que tenía en ella.

— ¿Lubricante? No me digas que es crema para las manos. — se burlo Ackles, pasándole a un lado para ir por su cerveza y rozando sus muslos a propósito. — apuesto a que tienes cosas peores allí.

— Claro que no... Además todas las personas tienen lubricante, apuesto que incluso... Tú — acuso, maldiciendo lo rápido que Ackles era.

— Eso no es precisamente mi trabajo... yo siempre estoy arriba, así que realmente no necesito esas cosas, solo condones. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

— No quieres nada conmigo, Ackles, confía en mí. — le aseguro quitándole al fin el lubricante de las manos.

— Aja, cerveza. — Jensen la tomo entre sus manos, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo apenas iluminado por el sol de la tarde, a lo que Jared tuvo que seguirlo rápidamente, no iba a dejar que Ackles husmeara en cada puerta que quisiera.

— Espera, Ackles, hey... ¿Podríamos solo trabajar en la mesa de la sala?

— Pensé que habías dicho estudio. — Jensen replico, deteniéndose y girando a ver a Jared que se detuvo a solo centímetros de él, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento.

— Uh... Si eso dije, pero... bueno… — se quedo callado cuando se dio cuenta que Jensen le había atrapado claramente nervioso y ahora le miraba con esa sonrisita de arrogancia que le caracteriza.

— Continua, estoy escuchando, chico maravilla. — le incito a continuar, haciéndole notar que estaba disfrutando esto demasiado.

— Eres como un niño ¿Sabes? — lo dice sin apartarse o moverse un centímetro de donde los pechos de ambos están casi rosándose.

— Depende de qué clase de niño, porque yo también podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, a excepción de que tienes el tamaño de un toro. Vamos, compláceme, dime porque no quieres que este en tu estudio ahora. — le está provocando de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo hace con menos enfado y mas diversión.

— Olvide que tengo cosas ahí... Son personales, solo déjalo ¿Si? — pidió, un ligero puchero que no se da cuenta esta haciendo en su rostro.

— Miedoso. — se burlo, pinchándole el pecho con un dedo antes de pasar a su lado. — ahora que hablas de trabajo, pongámonos a ello, gallina, para que pueda irme a casa antes de la medianoche.

— Si... claro — suspiro aliviado, volviendo a la mesa pequeña de la sala, la misma que en primer momento pensó que podría ser el peor lugar para trabajar, pero sabe que no... Que es mejor que un lugar lleno de recuerdos que nunca superara.

Se sientan en la mesa, los pies rozándose mientras hablan de las cosas que deben mejorar, Jensen hace muchas anotaciones, rasgando el papel con la pluma muchas veces. Es bueno verle hablando de trabajo, porque es tan bueno en lo que hace como dicen, es incluso mejor de lo que Jared llego a imaginar, con todos los trucos sucios imaginables, y las palabras dulzonas que caracterizan a su compañía. Es un maestro del engaño, y es eso lo que lo excita.

Espera, ¿dijo excita?

Debe ser la cerveza que se ha convertido en Whisky.

Era una... solo una lo que planeaba beber, pero no supo cuando se convirtieron en dos, quizás tres... es que Ackles y el empiezan a fluir increíblemente juntos, las ideas sobran y sabe que harán un buen trabajo...

No solo él siente que algo va cambiando, algo que el licor aligera y que seguramente en las próximas horas si no se marcha de allí, el licor lo hará posible. Si, ese estúpido sentimiento de que si no se tira a Jared Padalecki en la siguiente hora el cerebro le va a estallar, y su polla también.

Sabe que luce inquieto y que está hablando con una soltura increíble, al menos para alguien que no se lleva nada bien con Padalecki, a quien ahora observa dar su opinión, una muy larga y suave que le embriaga tanto como la cerveza. No puede dejar de ver esa barbilla y pensar lo que será besarla, y eso solo comprueba lo tonto que esta.

En un momento determinado solo hacen eso... Mirarse, el uno al otro, rodeado de papeles, ideas y botellas de cerveza y una de whisky vacías, sabiendo que están en el límite de una atracción que sintieron desde el inicio, aun cuando sus personalidades son tan distintas.

— Eres sexy, Padalecki. — Jensen es quien rompe el silencio. — ¿quieres follar?

— Lo cierto es que si — contesto, sin inmutarse — Pero... tengo asuntos por resolver ¿Quieres estar conmigo así?

— Hasta que terminemos con este trabajo. — replico Jensen, acabando el último trago de su whisky.

— Al ritmo que vamos eso podría ser poco tiempo — replico, prestando especial atención a como el liquido bajaba por la garganta de Ackles — ¿Mas?

— Mas... y trabajémoslo lento. — Jared supo que no se refería al licor, así que no le importo ser tan descarado como para ponerse de pie y acercarse a Jensen que no perdió de vista sus movimientos.

Subió su mano hacia arriba y sin esfuerzo alguno bajo su otra botella, no sabía que tenía tanto licor hasta ese instante, mas sirvió la copa con un ligero movimiento, de forma que se inclino ligeramente sobre la mesa, un ángulo de su culo quedando claramente expuesto.

No le extraño para nada sentir la mano subiendo por su muslo hasta tomar uno de sus glúteos, haciéndole suspirar de gusto cuando sintió dos dedos colarse entre estos y frotar su entrada. Eso lo tuvo a punto de rendirse, pero la falta de sexo en semanas no lo iba a poner como loco, tenía que concentrarse en conservar su dignidad.

Y no era tarea fácil, no, porque Ackles le acariciaba tan levemente que mandaba pequeños escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, una y otra vez, círculos sobre su arrugada y necesitada entrada — Ahí tienes mas... — se refiere al licor, sin moverse un centímetro, dejando que Ackles se entretenga.

Los dedos desaparecen para volver a tomar sus glúteos y apretarlos, para luego simplemente tomar su vaso y beber el amargo licor, viendo a Jared moverse, azorado por lo que acaba de hacer, pero para que perder el tiempo cuando esta tan excitado que ya está totalmente duro.

— ¿Alguna idea en particular? — pregunto con una sonrisa, quedándose de pie delante de Ackles que mira su cuerpo con atención.

— Siéntate en mis piernas... — dice, moviendo la silla un poco hacia atrás para que Padalecki pueda sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Se mueve con pequeños pasos, Ackles nunca pensó que le calentarla tanto ver como un hombre tan grande se mueve tan sumisamente hacia el... Mas con esa pequeña sonrisa sonrojada, con la que se sienta sobre sus piernas. El calor de sus muslos se une con el suyo propio, y la brillantez de su piel le hace sumamente irresistible. Le ve comenzar a traspirar una vez esta sobre él, su erección más que evidente; es gracioso, pero es así como le quería secretamente, esperando a que el de el primer paso.

Siempre le ha gustado mantener el control, pero con Padalecki hay algo distinto... Es como si quisiera lo mismo, pero para mantenerle con el... No solamente por cuestión de probar que es más fuerte, aunque lo sea.

— Eres tan jodidamente guapo, y estúpidamente adorable. — tira de su cabello con más fuerza de la necesaria para unir sus labios, violentando la boca de Jared tan pronto sus labios se unen, no puede no meterle la lengua en la boca y probar el sabor alcoholizado de esta.

Sabe tan bien como lo imagino, su lengua se mueve tan bien como lo imagino y pronto descubre que tiene más tiempo pensando en Jared de lo que realmente le gustaría admitir fuera de su cabeza, mas mientras se empujan el uno a otro, avanzando y retrocediendo, empujando sus lenguas, se da cuenta también que ese hombre le encanta.

Le excita como mueve las caderas, frotando sus erecciones, de verdad el licor lo tiene algo desesperado, puede verlo por como mete una mano entre sus cuerpos y los acaricia a ambos frotándose el con la palma y a Jensen con el dorso de su mano. El tampoco pierde tiempo, su mano libre la usa para tocarle el pecho, viendo la corbata desanudada, con una camiseta abajo, aprisiona uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos y juega con él, gimiendo cuando siente dos bolillas duras rodeando la tetilla.

Jodido Padalecki con los pezones perforados.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario y Jensen disfruto tener nuevamente la atención de aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos, que parecían lograr mirar en el más allá de lo que nunca nadie había hecho.

— Eres grande para ser más pequeño... — molesto Jared inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso debajo de su oído, uno que estremeció al empresario contrario.

— Más grande que tu, eso es seguro. — se burlo, estirando su mano para acariciarle el cabello, esta vez con gentileza.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso? — preguntó de vueltas, mientras dejaba un camino de pequeños besos en aquel cuello lleno de pecas.

Había comenzado a extrañar lo que era estar con otro humano y sentirse acariciado por fuertes manos, casi podía imaginar lo que sería estar en la cama con este sujeto arrogante, sentirlo sobre él, o quizás mostrarle que no es tan chico bueno como todos creen que es.

Gimotea cuando una vez mas Ackles acaricia su peón perforado, aun tirando de su cabello para que no deje de besarle, ahora no solo está en silencio, ahora le está hablando sucio besando a donde llega.

— Quítate la camisa, Padalecki.

Jared dura unos minutos más en separarse de Ackles, en los que aprovecha para seguir acariciando levemente el cuello ajeno, sin perder de vista los pequeños escalofríos que provoca en Jensen, su camisa se desliza levemente minutos después, ante la atenta irada de Ackles, que mira el torso firme y bien trabajado de su amante.

Después de observarlo durante minutos, finalmente le toca, causando un gemidito en Jared cuando sus manos van de arriba hacia abajo, apretando lujuriosamente cada firme musculo, pasando por sus brazos y su espalda, y por un momento Jared se deja adorar de esa manera, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando.

Parece mareado con lo que siente, perdido en las manos que le dan placer.

El nombre de Jensen se desliza de sus labios y siente como las manos ajenas acarician más fuerte en el instante mismo, como si quisiera dejar en claro algo.

— ¿Te gustan? — pregunto de pronto porque Ackles esta mirándole a los ojos directamente mientras acaricia uno de sus pezones.

— Son... te quedan calientes, nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría una sorpresa de estas, ¿algo mas con lo que sorprenderme, Padalecki? Además de esto... — dijo jugando con ambas tetillas. —... y por supuesto que tienes el cuerpo de Superman aunque te alimentas solo de verduras.

— Es la mejor prueba de que las verduras no son tan malas — dijo, con un suspiro cortado — Soy un hombre lleno de sorpresas...—agrego jadeando alto cuando Jensen empujo sus piernas hacia arriba moviendo le con fuerza, dejando que su culo se restregará aun mas contra la polla de amante y que sus pezones producto del movimiento recibieran una ruda caricia.

— Oh, estoy comenzando a verlo... — el licor permitía que tuviera la excusa perfecta para escaparse de esto a la mañana siguiente, pero mientras más tocaba esa piel morena, mas atraído se sentía. —... solo quiero follarte luego de haberte visto entero. — ni siquiera piensa en el acto como tal, solo puede fantasear momentáneamente en tener el cuerpo desnudo de Padalecki y poder hacerle lo que quiera.

Lo toma de los glúteos y lo pega a su cuerpo, adhiriendo su boca a la esquina de uno de sus firmes pectorales y mordiendo la carne. Sabe que Jared lo disfruta demasiado, por el lloriqueo jadeo que abandona sus labios mientras siente sus dientes, la piel morena se ve bien con marcas, por eso se atreve a dejar otra y otra, no sabe porque de pronto le obsesiona mirarle lleno de sus marcas.

Le muerde todo el torso, recostándolo poco a poco sobre la mesa para acceder a sus caderas y morderlas, lamiendo el largo hueso de la cadera que sobresale, Jared se deja hacer fácilmente pese a ser enorme, y a Jensen le fascina como se deja manipular. Cuando mete su lengua en el ombligo de este, Jared salta, excitado y mareado, comienza el mismo a pellizcar sus tetillas, con los ojos fijos en los de Ackles.

— ¿Excitado? — Jensen pregunta, lamiendo la línea de vello que le llevara al enorme paquete que se oculta debajo de los pantalones de vestir.

Los ojos que justo ahora parecen estar llenos de un color verde concentrado y más salvaje, mientras sus manos bajan por las largas piernas ajenas, buscando quitar de entre medio el pantalón de vestir, queriéndole completamente desnudo y a su merced.

— Jen... — el diminutivo escapa, cuando Jensen acaricia la planta de sus pies, causando un leve estremecimiento, cuando se da cuenta que solo su bóxer cubre su dura polla.

— ¿Si? — Jensen susurra en el mismo tono suave, besando sus piernas, haciendo un trazo de besos que lleva desde su pantorrilla hasta la cara interna de sus muslos.

— ¿Cómo quieres joderme? — preguntó dejando que Ackles, estando aún prácticamente vestido de traje entero deslizara su bóxer, en cuestión de segundos, le dejo desnudo, expuesto, su polla apuntando hacia arriba, con un poco de liquido pre seminal amontonado en la punta.

Estaba tan excitado, que no le importo exponerse, encogiendo sus piernas para que Jensen tenga una mejor vista de lo que hace un rato había acariciado.

— Seguramente no tan virgen como lo había pensado, pero si es que con solo verlo se cuanto te gusta que den. — sisea, con su tono prepotente mientras deja que uno de sus dedos frote el oscuro agujero.

— Nadie nunca menciono algo de virgen... tú lo supusiste solo — su lengua sale a acariciar sus labios un movimiento pequeño que sabe los ojos verdes siguen a la perfección — Me gusta que me den... – repitió. - ¿Cómo quieres joderme?

— Perra pervertida, ¿es así como conseguís las indemnizaciones para tu empresa? — Se burla, pero sabe que el cuerpo le arde de solo pensar en la respuesta, más porque poco imagina a Jared abriéndose de piernas como lo está haciendo con él, con otros imbéciles. Se siente enfadado de no haberlo tomado antes, por eso ahora con sus dedos acaricia insistentemente donde piensa estar enterrado los siguientes días.

— Las consigo de la forma tradicional Ackles... — asegura sin poder evitar admitir el deseo que empezó a crecer en su interior cuando escucho que como le había llamado Ackles — Solo soy así por gusto, no negocios... — agrega sintiendo como si entrada enrojece, se calienta, se contrae... abriéndose para Ackles, para que le joda a gusto.

— Solo por el placer entonces. — Ackles humedece sus labios, pero no se dirige a donde dos dedos juegan a abrir superficialmente la entrada de Padalecki, no, se dirige al hermoso mástil y lame la vena que pasa al costado.

— Oh... demonios — jadea sorprendido, empujando hacia arriba por inercia, desesperado por sentir otra húmeda pero pequeña caricia, una que le acaricie de esa forma y le haga mojarse como esta haciéndolo ahora.

No es lo que tenía en mente, no cuando pensó que Ackles solo quería meterle la polla y follarselo hasta que se olvidara de su nombre. Esto es mucho mejor. Jensen lame el pequeño sitio debajo de su punto donde su recortado prepucio se deja ver, y solo con eso puede sentir el delgado hilillo de semen que se acumula por debajo de su ombligo hasta que Ackles finalmente le toma en su boca.

Es cálido y sus labios son jodidamente gruesos y exquisitos alrededor de su polla, desea empujar, empujar y dejarse hacer, que le lleve a la locura, que le deje reducido a una masa de jadeos, como lo que es justo ahora, apenas sostiene sus piernas sobre la mesa, su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro y sus ojos cerrados duramente son solo una muestra de su éxtasis.

Cuando la boca se separa fe su polla lloriquea con frustración, pero pronto no la tiene de nuevo sobre él, sino que tiene un dedo húmedo adentrándose en su hambriento agujero, follandole sin piedad. Muy pronto son dos y luego tres, asombrando al mismo Ackles de lo fácil que se abre.

— Eres una puta por las pollas, ¿no Padalecki? ¡Apuesto a que te dan polla todos los días!

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — su voz suena quebrada por el placer, pero divertida también seguramente de sentir como su culo se está tragando los dedos ajenos, como se abre ansioso, su boca está llena de saliva, sus pezones duros haciendo que remarque el pequeño piercing y ni que decir de su polla — ¿Parezco una puta?

— Abierto de esa forma, si que lo eres... — los dedos le penetran rápidos, expertos, con poca saliva y mucha fricción, Ackles es un genio a la hora de sacarle gemidos. — voy a follarte sobre esta mesa y luego te pondré de rodillas y te hare tragarte todo mi semen...

— Muchas promesas y no veo acción, Ackles... nada. — molestó, ganándose una mirada peligroso del otro hombre que llevo su mano libre a sus pantalones, empezando a empujar con más fuerzas sus dedos, ganándose jadeos pequeños pero continuos.

— Oh, tu boca. — Jensen murmura bajando sus pantalones lo necesario, como la noche ha sido larga, ya su corbata esta fuera de lugar, así que no importa sacársela ropa, solo saca los dedos del interior de Jared, y sin avisar, penetra a Jared, llenándolo de su grueso mástil.

— Demonios — maldijo, respirando agitadamente cuando se encontró lleno de Ackles, sus ojos ligeramente acuosos desviaron la mirada, su mente concentrándose en la deliciosa y caliente sensación que era Ackles dentro de él.

— Wow... apretado... caliente también... dios, creo que voy a correrme dentro y luego usar esto más tarde como lubricante.

— Eso suena a que tienes planeado un segundo encuentro. — contestó sonriendo, una sonrisa cálida sobre Jensen una que incluso es distinta a la divertida que Jared le brindo durante todo el almuerzo, y que después se encontró extrañando, sospecha que no mucha gente la ha visto y eso hace que Jensen se sienta por segundos posesivos. — Oh dios... es tan grande...

— No pensemos en la segunda follada ahora mismo, — Jensen murmuro, tomando las manos de Jared para que este se abrazara a sus hombros y así volver a su posición en la silla, con Jared sobre su regazo de nuevo, solo que esta vez estaba totalmente encajado en su polla. — si, así...

Los muslos ajenos están apretándole con ganas, haciéndolo sisear mientras el chiquillo sobre sus piernas jadea levemente, disfrutando de la sensación de estar lleno de nuevo... ¿Hace cuando había sido la última vez? ¿Hacia tanto?

— Maldito Ackles... quien diría que me sabes enloquecer de toda forma posible...

El mismo hace el trabajo de moverse, de disfrutar cada segundo de esa jodida moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo y de forma circular, lloriqueando cuando la polla de Ackles rozaba el pequeño bulbo que formaba su próstata.

— Si, follate en mi polla, ¿te gusta, cierto? Te gusta estar lleno de mi, ¿ves, Padalecki? Te gusta la carne después de todo, un gran trozo de carne texana.

No puede evitar comenzar a moverse más rápido, más salvaje, más con cada una de las palabras que escucha de los labios ajenos, desesperado por la sensación de sentirse vivo que empieza a formarse en su pecho, es tan conocida... tan esperada que sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas, acompañadas del sonido que se forma cuando su cuerpo se encuentran — Si... si me gusta, me gusta... Jensen, Jen

No le importa lo que nadie piense ahora que está disfrutando como un desquiciado de lo que Ackles le está dando. Siente su esfínter arder con cada penetración, y su polla friccionándose con el traje de Jensen, sus ojos entreabiertos se fijan en la expresión complacida de Ackles que no ha dejado de sostenerle de los glúteos mientras el sube y baja expertamente.

Sabe lo que Ackles está pensando con solo verle. Le complace que por fin haya decidido romper la tensión entre ambos, y que esta haya sido la forma en la que lo hizo, penetrándole hasta hacerle sentir tan vivo que esta por explotar con solo la fricción en su esfínter.

— Vamos, bebe, sigue así... lo haces muy bien, ese pequeño agujero esta tan hambriento de carne, déjame alimentarlo, Jared.

— Sí... dame, dame más... se siente tan bien — no le apena ser sincero en que Jensen le tiene entre sus manos, haciéndole gozar como a una puta, no en serio que no... porque sencillamente hay una sensación hormigueante y deliciosa recorrer su cuerpo, un calor le inunda y le impulsa a dejarse caer sin cuidado alguna, porque simplemente quiere más, quiere más de esto, de Jensen dándole placer.

Cuando Jensen empuja dentro de él moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, Jared se corre copiosamente sobre su camisa, gritando de placer cuando su polla dispara sin más estimulación que la fricción de la ropa de Ackles.

— Si...— sisea Ackles, tomándolo de las caderas y tirándolo sobre la mesa para esta vez ser él el artífice de una penetración desesperada, quemando el pequeño agujero de Jared con ese delicioso roce.

Le encanta como Jared abre sus piernas, recibiéndole con gusto, lleno de jadeos y sucio de su propio semen, esperando que el termine de llenarle — Más duro... más duro Jensen, dame... dame mi carne...

Es la boca sucia y el culo sumiso lo que lo hace derramarse, con embestidas erráticas que le traen su orgasmo rápidamente.

— Joder... joder...

— Wow — murmuró Jared, sintiendo como la humedad del Ackles invade su usado culo, es una sensación que también disfruta, aunque también le cause un poco de vergüenza.

— No vas a volverte tímido ahora que te he cogido, ¿no? Porque hay más por donde esto ha venido. — lo dice mientras se retira lentamente de Padalecki, dejando un rastro caliente de semen.

— Claro que no... Bueno, quizás si me da un poco de timidez... digo Jen estas vestido y yo no, solo por mencionar un punto. — no puede evitar reír, mientras se incorpora y hace una mueca de molestia.

— No te molestaba cuando te estaba cogiendo. — Jensen succiona su dedo corazón y lo lleva entre las piernas de Jared que naturalmente las abre dejándole jugar con su inflamada entrada. — desearía que pudieras ver esto, esta rosadita y algo hinchada...

La saliva y el tierno toque le hace estremecerse, su agujero contrayéndose. Quiere más polla de la que le han dado y le da algo de corte decirlo.

— Quizás... quiere más — se encoge de hombros cuando lo dice, sonrojándose con la atención de Jensen sobre él.

— Si, luce como una pequeña boca gordita que pide más...— acaricia una vez con la yema de su dedo antes de colarlo dentro, - creo que deberíamos llenarlo con algo... tienes algún juguete, ¿Jared?

— En mi habitación... uno que otro juguete — susurro levantándose, su cuerpo perlado de sudor capto la mirada de Jensen, más cuando se dio media vuelta y un hilo de semen bajo por sus piernas — ¿Vienes?

— Por supuesto.

La habitación de Jared también tenía varias cajas llenas de ropa desordenada, por un momento pensó que tendrían que revisarla para encontrar los tesoros de Jared, pero no fue así, este se dirigí a la enorme cama y metió su mano debajo de una almohada.

— Chico listo.

— Lo sé... más vale estar prevenido — sonrió pero su sonrisa se hizo pequeña cuando noto la cantidad de cajas de la habitación — Esto es ridículo... debería limpiar, deshacerme de todo esto...

— O solo deberías desempacar... por otro lado, dame, quiero ponerlo yo dentro.

— No son mis cosas — contestó entregándole a Jensen el aparato con su respectivo control — ¿Con que quieres ponerlo por ti mismo? ¿En serio?

Pero su respuesta ha dejado a Jensen lleno de preguntas que quiere que Jared responda.

— ¿De quien?

Se quedan mirando por unos minutos, ninguno parece querer ceder en lo que busca, ni Jared en ocultarlo, ni Jensen en querer saberlo.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber? — es sincero cuando pregunta, su mirada triste bajando hacia el suelo.

— Dime. Solo dime. — Jensen se acerca, dejando caer sus pantalones al suelo luego de tirar el juguete en la cama. — no hay porque ocultarlo ahora.

— Sí son de mi ex pareja... pero el no va a volver porque murió hace seis meses y no tengo el valor para deshacerme de sus cosas, pero tampoco el valor de verlas — siente los brazos de Jensen tomarle de los brazos y acariciar levemente, una pequeña caricia que le saca una sonrisa. — ¿Algo bastante patético, no?

— No.

No parece su voz la que pronuncia esa sola palabra, es gracioso como es Padalecki el que esta confesando algo y es él quien se siente expuesto. Se deja caer a un lado de Jared, con su camisa entre abierta y sus bóxers grises, observando el cuerpo de Padalecki.

— ¿No?— preguntó con sorpresa, más por la forma profunda en que Jensen le miraba, tan intensamente que tuvo que desviar la mirada, alejarse de esa comprensión abrumadora que le rodeaba — ¿Quieres más Whisky?

— No... — no puede ver lastima en los ojos de Ackles, pero tampoco es que esperaba verla. — date una ducha mientras yo recojo el desastre que hicimos en la sala.

— Espera... no, no te dije esto para... ¡No quiero detener esto! — Exclamo con fuerza — No se trata de esto, de que me tengas lástima y decidas que ya no puedes hacer nada más conmigo.

— No estoy sintiendo lástima por ti, pero es obvio que has estado lanzándote a cualquiera que acepte la invitación. — Jensen se encoje de hombros mientras se pone de pie.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?, te dije desde el inicio que tenia cosas por arreglar y no te molesto en el momento, no te entiendo...

— No me molesta, me perturba que te estés haciendo daño. — Replicó girándose a Jared que le miraba con una expresión tan enfadada como la suya. — ¿fue eso lo que fui? ¿Un Jodido reemplazo?

— No — niega caminando hacia Jensen, tomándole de los hombros aunque este quiera alejarse — No lo fuiste, me gustas desde la primera vez que hace casi un año bufaste cuando te sonreí... No pensaba en el... Créeme por favor, Jen.

— Eso sí que es enfermo. — Jensen murmuro, aunque nunca había tenido esa clase de empatía con nadie. — pero, bueno, solo lamento haberte hecho decirlo.

— Por favor... Créeme, no te use... No lo haría, porque... Porque me gustas en serio, no te haría eso — repitió, sus ojos cafés buscando los ajenos.

— Eres hermoso cuando estas desesperado, Padalecki. — Jensen se burla descaradamente, tomándole del cabello para besarlo suavemente. — no deberías deshacerte de todo el, ¿sabes? Aunque tampoco hacer todo un santuario a su memoria.

Sus mejillas adquirieron de inmediato un color intenso — Eres un bastardo Ackles — lo acuso, con un puchero en el rostro que no resulta nada amenazante — Hiciste que te confesara que siempre me atrajiste y tras de eso desnudo... y bueno... No, no sé qué hacer con sus cosas — agregó cuando noto que Jensen solo le miraba con su arrogancia que tan le caracteriza.

— Desnudo eres tú mismo, ¿no es eso lo que dicen? — preguntó con sorna, aprovechando para darle una mirada a Padalecki de arriaba abajo.

— Idiota — se quejo mirándole aun con un puchero — Solo...eres un abusivo — se cruzo de brazos — No puedo creer que me confesara desnudo...

— Probablemente será un buen recuerdo cuando pienses en donde has estado antes, ¿no, chico malo? — El descarado le guiña un ojo y estira las manos para acariciarle el hueso alto de la cadera.

— No es gracioso... Sobre todo porque no sé si te gusto de la misma forma ¿Sabes?

— Oh no, no te atrevas a hacerme darte una confesión en este estado. — lo dice de inmediato sacando una risita de Jared que le ve retroceder a la puerta entreabierta donde sabe perfectamente que esta el baño, no en vano vive tres pisos por encima, pero por supuesto Jared no sabe eso, aun.

— Es lo menos que puedes hacer, estaríamos en iguales condiciones — su voz es firme cuando se queja, aunque no por eso deja de sonar como un niño pequeño cuando le sigue — Yo desnudo, tu medio desnudo, es un trato justo.

— No, no hay trato, yo tengo algo llamado dignidad, además no solo te declaraste desnudo sino con mi semen chorreando tus piernas, no puedes decir que no te sugerí un baño antes.

— Oh... No sé que me atrae de ti. — se quejo, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, haciendo reír a Jensen — Ahora te burlas de mi... ¿En serio?

— No me arrepiento. — Jensen estira sus manos y toma a .Jared de su antebrazo tirando de él a la ducha. — aunque si que se que te atrae de mi, mi honestidad y mi polla.

— Oye...no es, ¿No te arrepientes... de esto? — preguntó con sorpresa, sintiendo el agua caliente caer sobre sus cuerpos. — ¿No?

— Claro que no, quiero seguir haciéndolo por cuanto dure esto.

Jared le beso.

Se impulso para tomar sus labios con fuerza, cubriéndole con todo su cuerpo, hasta que están contra una de las paredes de la espaciosa ducha.

— Si estás diciendo lo que creo que es... Esto seguirá, porque no te librarás de mí fácilmente.

— Siempre supe que eras una especie contagiosa, Padalecki, — réplica sin voz, sintiendo a Jared lamer su cuello.

— Lo mismo podría decir de ti... — susurro, dedicándose a adorar con sus labios al hombre que estaba a su lado, tenía miedo, si, aun extrañaba a su novio, si, quizás estaba yendo muy rápido pero estaba vivo, y nunca había comprendido lo que era realmente eso hasta que se encontró con una encrucijada como esa.

Entre recuerdos que nunca olvidaría y un futuro, nuevo, brillante como ese, de la mano de ese hombre.

Por más imperfecto que Ackles fuera, era lo que necesitaba ahora, nada de lástima y miradas tristes, solo sinceridad y satisfacción, necesitaba manos y palabras duras.

Necesitaba a Jensen.

— Quiero esto también.


End file.
